


getting along with hopelessness

by minzenia



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-28 14:18:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16725012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minzenia/pseuds/minzenia
Summary: Yuuri knows Victor doesn’t love him anymore. The flowers in his lungs proved it.





	getting along with hopelessness

“Hey Yuuri, it’s Victor. I’m at Yuri’s,” he laughs softly. “Sounds ironic, right? His family is in the city and wanted to see me, i just couldn’t say no. Anyways, just to let you know, don’t wait for me i’m not coming home tonight. Goodnight Yuuri.”

 

Yuuri could see it. He wasn’t as ignorant as he looked.

The sparkle in Victor’s eyes when he spoke about him.

His smile becoming a little softer. 

His gaze lingering trough the petite’s body more than he should.

The way he grabbed his hands as if he was made out of the most delicate gold.

And Yuuri was not surprised. The teen was everything he was not. He couldn’t do anything but accept it, that didn’t make it more pleasant tho.

After all he was used to being forgotten. It was just a matter of time. He was okay with that too. That’s just how things have always been and he had gotten along with the feeling of hopelessness many years ago.

This time it just hurt more than it should.

Victor had promised him he wouldn’t be like them and Yuuri had been a fool enough to believe it.

He knew, he swore he knew. It was a take it or leave it, and he took it. He was so tired of being miserable, he desperately needed a break from his shitty life.

And now he was suffering the consequences .

Even after all, he didn’t regret anything. Victor had taught him many things, had cared for him and loved him. And that, that was so much more than what everyone else had done for him. That was why he stayed.

Not even once did he complain. 

He didn’t do it when Victor started coming home late, sometimes with love marks he hadn’t done.

He didn’t do it when Victor stopped looking him at the eyes while saying i love you.

He didn’t do it when he saw him kissing with a blonde boy that wasn’t himself.

He didn’t do it when he moaned another mame while having sex with him.

And he didn’t do it when he threw up flowers all over the bathroom.

The thought of dying had been in the back of his head for some years now. His time was coming and he has embraced it since the beginning. 

There was no need to cry, he had a good life. It was coming to its end, like everything else did.

He didn’t tell his lover, there was no need to, he was happy and Yuuri was just a third party. 

So with his insides being torn by thorns, lungs full of flowers with no longer the capability of receiving oxygen, mouth full of blood with a smile adorning his face and his body already numb from the pain. He took his last breath and died, as happy as ever.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a small text of how it feels to get along with hopelessness. At the beginning is suffocating but with time you are just ok, you know everything will be okay...


End file.
